The Alchemist
by Zm93
Summary: Story of another Adventurer out to make a name for himself
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_In a bloody,filthy Hall of what was formerly an elvish fortress there was a scene of great evil about to happen._

A party of four guild adventurers,all girls and silver ranked had been passing through a village when they were pleaded by the poor villagers to save them.

Goblins had been raiding the village and taking their livestock for some time.

Recently they took a girl and everyone were now terrified of an attack to wipe out the entire village and the women captured for purposes too vile to describe.

The party consisted of two humans,one a blonde haired Knight who also was the leader and other was a long black haired Monk.

A red headed Rhea was an Archer and also the party's Ranger.

Finally,the Elf was a brown haired wizard and casted spells with her staff.

They were moved by the villagers' plight and decided to save the girl not caring about the meager reward they could offer.

Higher ranking adventurers regarded them as pests and such eradication jobs as beneath them but they took it upon themselves to carry out Justice.

They planned to attack the Goblin hideout at the Elvish fortress at noon when they were most likely to be asleep.

The Rhea Archer took down the goblins standing guard with her archery skills and as a Ranger led them through the fortress of which they didn't know the layout.

She helped the party avoid traps and they found their way into a large Hall.

In the middle they found the body of a human girl devoid of any clothing.

"Oh my God!Are you all right?"

Rhea Archer cried out and ran to help her.

"Wait!"

The Knight said who thought it was suspicious that there were complete silence with no goblin watching over their captive.

Rhea Archer lifted the body and turned her face towards herself and soon realized her mistake.

The girl was dead and lifting her led to activating a contraption which produced sounds echoing throughout the fortress.

They had walked into a trap!

Soon hordes of goblins surrounded the party and cut off any escape.

"Everyone in formation!"

The Knight shouted and the four young adventurers prepared for a fight they knew couldn't afford to loose.

The goblins cried and swarmed at them from all directions.

The Monk granted her blessings and held them back as long as she could until she exhausted herself.

The Wizard used all her spells to attack goblins until she also couldn't do anything after tiring out.

Rhea Archer fired off all her arrows and even some taken from the goblins with her bow but their numbers were simply too many.

Just a few minutes in and the only one still fighting was the Knight who kept mowing down goblins with her sword.

"I'll get everyone out of this. I promise!"

The Knight said to assure her comrades even as she was breathing heavily and feeling almost out of her strength.

Some goblins at the back watched and laughed with sickening voices, knowing they were about to have a feast like never before.

_'If we don't make it out alive, I'm sorry everyone'the Knight thought with growing fear and regret._

They were supposed to have great many adventures and it wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

She had vowed to herself ever since leaving a life of comfort as a Noble's daughter to become an adventurer and forming a party with her companions which she regarded as her sisters that she'll die rather than seeing any harm come to them but she fully understood the gravity of their situation.

They needed a saviour. Despite how much it hurt her pride as a Knight she prayed for a saviour.

***BAM!***

A loud explosion reverberated throughout the fortress mixed with cry of goblins in pain.

Everyone was momentarily stunned and in their confusion stopped fighting.

They looked towards the passageway the adventurers came from and saw goblins lying dead with some looking like they had been blown apart.

Soon a greyish-black smoke started to enter through the passageway and engulf the hall which was scene of vicious fighting.

"What...is happening?"the Wizard said slowly.

"I don't know but stay on guard!"the Knight said as she turned to face whatever was coming with her blood covered sword.

Soon the goblins began screeching and put hands around their necks like they were choking.

The adventurers also began to cough when the smoke enveloped them.

"My eyes sting and it hurts to breathe!"the Archer said between her coughs.

Knight couldn't see in this condition and started to dread whatever was coming for them.

She was startled when someone grabbed her arm she was holding her sword with.

A black mask came right at her face with pair of glasses where the eyes would have been.

"Tell everyone to hold on to one another. We're getting out of here."

The masked figure said with came out a bit muffled.

Her first instinct was to free her arm from his grip and ask who on hell was but sqeals of goblins reminded her of their situation.

She did as was told and let him lead as he pulled her along and the party began to pick up the pace.

They stumbled a few times but didn't stop and the Knight forced herself to open her eyes despite the burning sensation and saw the masked figure was holding a small sword in his other hand and stabbed goblins who came in his way.

"What is this?"the Knight said through her coughs and panting.

He took a stab at another goblin which didn't seem to realize their approach.

"A tear gas I made. It's not lethal and can be washed of with water. But it wouldn't last for more than a few minutes in a large place like this. We have to get out of here,now!"

Indeed in a few minutes they were out of the fortress and ran into some foliage to hide and catch their breath.

He went for his bag which he had placed there and brought out waterbottles which he passed on to the adventurers.

"Use it to wash your eyes and nose. Was anyone injured?"

He said with his make still on. He received no response as they breathed heavily to catch their breath.

"Good."

The Knight turned to their rescuer to say something but he stopped her by raising his hand.

"I know you have questions but that must wait. We're not out of danger yet."

He took his mask off and revealed face of a young man with short black hair.

He put the mask in his bag and brought out a cloth and wiped off blood off his sword before placing it back the scabbord.

Meanwhile the rescued party washed off effects of tear gas and soon began to feel much better.

He dropped the bloodied cloth to the ground and picked up his bag.

"The goblins will be coming after us. We're not safe until we reach the village. Let's go."

He stated without leaving any room for discussion.

Despite the Knight's annoyance she considered her party's safety her first priority.

"Come on,girls"

* * *

The Adventurers remained in deep slumber for the night while some villagers tended them.

They had returned to the village and we're visibility shaken and thoroughly exhausted by their ordeal.

The enemy was far stronger and numerous than anticipated and we're only saved by timely interference of an unexpected person.

That said person insisted on letting them rest and filled in on what happened to the villagers.

He delivered the unfortunate news of the kidnapped girl's death and promised to stay until the goblin nest is destroyed once and for all.

He also sent messages to Adventure guilds asking for any help that he could get.

An obsidian ranked adventurer himself,he went by the name of the **Alchemist **with talent in particular with chemicals helpful to adventurers for dealing with does,like that tear gar which he spent lot of time creating himself.

He was just passing by on his way back to his guild when the villagers informed him about the goblins and the party of adventurers gone to deal with them.

He decided on a whim to go see if they needed assistance and had arrived just in time before the girls were overwhelmed.

He also knew it was incredibly foolish to charge in but he didn't dare think what would have happened if the goblins captured and so he had no regrets.

But he would certainly not push his luck by facing them alone and wait until more Adventurers arrive.

Meanwhile he decided to send the girls home as soon as they recover or his rescue would amount to nothing.

**A/N: A retelling of Light Novel vol. 1 Chapter 4 and before episode 2 of the Anime. The Alchemist is OC while other characters are cannon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why if it isn't the Goblin slayer himself."

The Alchemist greeted the new arrival at the Village meeting hall and felt the situation was under control.

He had arrived the next morning and the Alchemist considered him perfect for the job.

He was just over a year older than him but had attained rank of silver because of experience and fighting prowess.

He was not particularly well liked in the Guild because of his shoddy armour and cold personality but most peculiarly he only took goblin slaying quests when other adventurers of his rank saw this as beneath them and not rewarding.

However the Alchemists took some quests with him and saw for himself that goblins must not be underestimated especially when being led by more powerful monsters.

Later he learned from Guild girl that his village had been attacked by a goblin horde with him as only survivor.

This really made me respect that man and understand necessity of his work.

He was never a good fighter so he helped him by making whatever he needed like poison,explosives etc. while he taught him goblin slaying tricks and trained him in using his sword.

Goblin slayer usually took solo missions but this time he was accompanied by a young blonde Priestess.

They sat down together and Goblin slayer in his usual fashion curtly asked where the goblins were for which he was lightly chided by Priestess.

"Goblin slayer-san!Please be more tactful."

Alchemist only chuckled at this.

"To the point as usual. Perfectly fine with me."

The Priestess noticed his being familiar with Goblin slayer and looked towards him.

"Umm...do you know each other?"

I decided to fill in for her.

"We've done some quests together. I also make things like poison for him."

**Too be continued...**


End file.
